Une lueur bleu synonyme d'espoir?
by Agagatte
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille( dans la vingtaine) qui un jours décide de partir dans une autre ville pour répare une maison, la maison des Hale. Elle ne sait pas encore dans quoi elle est tomber quand elle rencontre Derek Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Je feuilleter un magazine quand j'ai découvert dans un article, une maison délabré et jugé comme insalubre. L'article parlé d'une maison isolé dans laquelle un homme vivait jusqu'à maintenant avant de devoir partir pour cause d'insalubrité. Au moment exact où j'avais terminé l'article, ma décision était prise. Le soir même mes sacs étaient prêts, j'y avais mis de quoi me changer ainsi que multiple outils et certain livres que j'attachai particulièrement. Je compter redonner vie à cette maison qui avait vu ses habitants bruler au travers d'un incendie. Le lendemain je me suis levée à l'aube pour me préparer et chargé les sacs dans ma voiture, j'ai ensuite roulé jusqu'à la ville ou se trouvé cette maison. Avant toute chose je devais récupérer les plans de la maison dans les archives de la ville. Par chance je n'eus pas de mal a trouvé l'hôtel de ville. Je me suis garé et je suis descendu de voiture, devant moi se tenait le bâtiment avec au-dessus des porte gravé dans la pierre le nom BeaconHills. Une fois à l'intérieur je me suis retrouvé dans un grand hall avec sur ma droite un comptoir en bois, le tout était accordé dans un style sombre et froid. J'ai entrepris de m'approcher du comptoir derrière lequel se trouver une secrétaire.

Moi : Bonjour, j'aimerais me procurer les plans d'une maison.

Secrétaire : Vous avez un permis ?

Moi : Comment ça ?

Secrétaire : Eh bien un permis de construire à faire accorder

Moi : Vous n'avez pas compris, je veux juste les plans de cette maison.

Je lui ai montré la photo que j'avais découpée dans l'article pour accompagner mes paroles.

Secrétaire : Très bien.

Elle sortit un dossier d'une dizaine de page et le posa devant moi.

Secrétaire : Vous devez remplir ce dossier pour pouvoir sortir les plans de l'hôtel de ville.

Moi : Vous savez une photocopie me suffit.

Secrétaire : Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

De là ou j'étais je voyais parfaitement bien son livre de mots croisés.

Secrétaire : Donc au lieu de me déranger inutilement allé directement aux archives mais sans dossier je ne suis pas sûr que Bruce accepte de vous donner vos plans.

Je m'éloigner donc du comptoir et suivait les indications sur les murs. Apres une dizaine de minute j'ai fini par trouver. La porte qui mener aux archives se trouvait au fond d'un couloir, une plaque bleue indiquer le nom de la section. J'ai tourné la poigner et me suis engagé dans un escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en bas j'étais de nouveaux dans un couloir mais celui-ci était digne d'un film d'horreur, il était mal éclairé et la peinture s'écailler. Je pouvais apercevoir au loin une lumière vers laquelle je me suis lentement diriger. Je suis arrivé dans une grande salle avec des étagères remplis de carton à perte de vu. En face de moi se présenter un vieux bureau, je m'en suis rapprocher et j'ai remarqué une petite sonnette dépose dessus. J'ai appuyé dessus une fois puis deux avant de voir un homme plutôt imposant s'approcher.

Moi : Excuser moi, à l'accueil on m'a dit de m'adresser ici. Je cherche un certain Bruce.

Bruce : Vous avez un dossier ?

Moi : Eh bien non justement, je ne veux pas les originaux une copie me suffirait.

Bruce : Alors c'est impossible.

Moi : Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire mauvais usage. C'est pour restaurer une vieille maison.

Bruce : Quelle maison ?

Moi : C'est une maison qui a était jugée insalubre.

J'ai de nouveaux sortie la photo et lui ai montré.

Bruce : C'est la maison Hale.

Moi : Vous les connaissez ?

Bruce : Connaissiez, oui et je peux même dire que le propriétaire actuel s'appelle Derek. J'ai connu son oncle.

Moi : Comme je l'ai dit j'aimerais rénover cette maison pour qu'elle soit de nouveau habitable.

Bruce : Pourquoi vouloir faire ça ? Vous les avez connus ?

Moi : J'ai mes raisons…

Mon sourire habituel venez de disparaître pour laisser place à une mine sombre et dépité.

Bruce : Je veux bien faire une exception.

Moi : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup.

Il allât chercher les plan et me fit une copie de chacun qu'il me mit dans un sac avant de me les donné.

Moi : Merci.

Bruce : Une fois les travaux terminer apporte moi une photo.

Moi : Très bien, encore merci et au revoir.

Il me fit signe de la main puis je suis sorti. J'ai repris mon chemin en sens inverse. En passent devant l'accueil je pris un malin plaisir à mettre en évidence les plan que je tenais. La secrétaire me fixa d'abord étonné puis légèrement énervé. Heureuse je suis sortie de l'hôtel de ville pour rejoindre ma voiture et y déposé le sac. J'ai pris le volant en direction de la maison des Hale enfin je l'espérer car je n'avais pas de plan et une impression de tourne en rond traversa mon esprit. J'étais en train de parcourir Beacon Hills en tous sens au moment où je passais devant une petite maison avec sur une pancarte l'indication «à louer ou vendre ». J'ai garé ma voiture devant la maison avant d'en sortir et de me rapprocher de la pancarte. J'ai ensuite composais le numéro indiquer mais je n'eus aucune réponse, au bout du troisième appelle sans succès je suis allée frapper à la porte.

Viel homme : Il n'y a personne. Ils sont partie il y a un moment maintenant.

Je me suis retourné pour découvrir un vieil homme.

Moi : Excusé moi, je voulais contacter les propriétaires à propos de la location. Vous savez comment les contacter ?

Viel homme : Ils ont quitté la Californie à cause de toute les attaques d'animaux et comme vous le voyez, nous somme a cote de la foret.

Moi : Vous ne savez pas qui est en charge de la location ?

Viel homme : Si mais je tien a vous dire que si ils sont parti il y a de bonnes raison.

Moi : Si vous essayez de me faire peur ça ne sert à rien car j'ai de bonnes raison d'être ici. Alors vous compter m'aidez ?

Viel homme : Très bien elle est à vous.

Moi : De…. Quoi ?

Viel homme : Je vous fais crédit jusqu'à la fin de mois. Vous pouvez emménagez immédiatement et la clef est sous la boite aux lettres.

Moi : Merci, merci beaucoup.

L'homme venait de rentrer chez lui. J'ai pris la clef qui était collé avec du scotch puis j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis entre. Je pouvais constater que la maison était encore complètement meublée, il rester même des affaires sur les étagères. C'était principalement des livres et des photos ainsi que d'autre bricole. J'ai continué mon exploration de la maison, après avoir passé l'entrée je retrouver entre deux contours de porte. L'un d'eux mener dans un salon et l'autre, à ma droite mener à un ancien bureau qui avait dû servir de débarra. Face à moi se profiler un escalier avec de chaque côté une porte. Je pouvais apercevoir un porte vitre derrière l'escalier qui mener au jardin. Je suis monté à l'étage et j'ouvris la première porte à ma porte, elle conduisait a une chambre qui était jointe à la salle de bain. J'ai terminé mon exploration et je suis allée récupérer mes sacs avec mes vêtements de rechange pour ne laisser dans ma voiture que les outils et un sac plus petit. Une fois le tout déposé dans l'entré je suis allé voir le vieil homme qui était également mon voisin. J'ai frappé à sa porte et comme si il m'attendait il m'ouvrit aussitôt.

Moi : Pardon mais j'ai besoin de quelques renseignement comme de quel montant est le loyer et où se trouve la clef de la salle du couloir à gauche de l'escalier ?

Viel homme : Pour la première question se serra faire mes gouttières et m'aider à faire mes course une fois par mois et pour ce qui est de la deuxième, je ne sais pas précisément mais elle n'est pas sorti de la maison.

Moi : Attendez, ce n'est pas un vrai loyer ça.

Viel homme : Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent mais de bras et de jambes, autre chose ?

Moi : Eh bien merci beaucoup et sans vouloir vous déranger plus longtemps j'aimerais savoir comment me rendre a l'ancienne maison Hale ?

Vieil homme : Vous connaissez les Hale ?

D'un seul coup son visage se métamorphosa en une expression sombre comme si ils s'agissaient de criminel.

Moi : Non, je connais leurs noms depuis peut être deux heure. Je suis venu ici pour la maison.

Son visage c'est adoucie puis me fit signe d'entre. Il est allé chercher une carte avec laquelle il m'a montré le chemin. Il m'expliqua qu'après un certain moment à longer la lisière de la forêt il y avait un chemin qu'il fallait que je prenne et j'y serais. Je l'ai remercié avant de retourner prendre ma voiture et de rouler en direction de la maison. J'ai suivi les indications jusqu'à être arrivé au petit chemin que j'ai remonté pour arrive dans une clairière ou se trouver la maison. A première vu la façade avait survécu à l'incendie, ce qui n'était pas le cas des murs des murs du premier et deuxième étage. Ma priorité aller de refaire ses murs pour qu'il puisse supporter la charpente du toit. Je suis descendue de voiture pour aller ouvrir mon coffre et en sortir une échelle dépliable. Je l'ai appuyé contre un des murs qui semblait en état puis je suis monté avec mon mètre à la main. J'ai pris diverse mesure que je reportais dans un calepin. Apres peut être une heure et demie j'avais toute les notes qui me serais utile, le bois pour la charpente… J'avais pris soin de ne pas entrer car sans le propriétaire sa aurait était une violation de domicile et personnellement je ne tenais pas à avoir des ennuis avec la loi. Je commencé à remballer quand j'ai entendu un bruit venant de derrière les arbres. Le silence était tel que je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre. Apres quelque minute à attendre sans bouger dans le silence je fus surprise en entendant mon téléphone émettre un petit son répétitif. J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche pour désactiver l'alarme, je pouvais constater qu'il était six heure du soir, j'ai ensuite rangé mon téléphone avant de chercher dans mon coffre le plus petit sac. J'ai ouvert le sac pour en sortir une boite qui contenait trois injections. Je me suis assise sur le bord du coffre et j'ai pris une seringue, j'allais la planter dans ma cuisse au moment où de nouveaux j'entendis un bruit. J'ai repose la seringue pour diriger mon regard vers l'endroit d'où venais les bruit. Pendant un instant je cru voir deux petite lueur bleu, j'ai fait mon injection avant de tout ranger et d'aller voir la provenance provenance de ces lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Moi : Y a quelqu'un !? Hé ho !

Je n'eus aucune réponse autre que l'écho de ma voix. Sur ce, je fis demi-tour, retournant à ma voiture. J'ai ensuite regagné ma nouvelle maison. Dès que je fus arrivée, je déchargeai ma voiture pour tout mettre à l'intérieur, déposant le reste des sacs à côté de ceux que j'avais laissé précédemment. Avant de pouvoir m'installer, il fallait que je trie toutes les affaires qui étaient déjà là, entre celles que je pouvais garder et le reste. J'attaquais avec le salon, prenant d'abord toutes les photos pour les mettre dans un carton que j'avais préalablement préparé, y rangeant également des livres de médecine et de guerre, certains étant encore emballés dans leur fois l'étagère vidée, je me suis rendu compte que l'un des tiroirs avait un double fond. Je suis donc allée chercher un couteau pour faire levier et soulever la plaque. Dessous, il y avait un petit livre ou plutôt un cahier ainsi qu'une clef. Je posai le tout sur le dessus du meuble avant de continuer le rangement. J'ai fini le rez-de-chaussée vers vingt-deux heures trente. Finalement, les seuls livres que je gardais étaient sur la faune et la flore de Californie ainsi que le mobilier, bien sûr. J'étais néanmoins intriguée car la moitié des livres et de la décoration était neuve, et, en y pensant, il y avait aussi le cahier et la clef qui étaient cachés. Je m'approchais des deux objets pour prendre le cahier avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. En le feuilletant, je constatais qu'il était présenté comme un journal qui rassemblait diverses légendes et mythes sur des créatures imaginaires.

J'avais déjà fait quelque chose de similaire il y a quelques années, en faisant des recherches Internet mais celui que je lisais était différent. Les choses étaient racontées à la première personne comme si l'auteur avait vécu ces expériences irréalistes. J'avais comme l'intuition que cette lecture allait me plaire. J'aurais voulu le lire tout de suite mais mes yeux commençaient à me piquer et je devais d'abord débarrasser la chambre pour pouvoir y dormir. Je suis donc montée à l'étage, par chance il ne restait qu'une ou deux chemises dans la chambre ainsi qu'une photo de mariage. J'ai tout descendu pour le ranger dans le carton. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vérifiais que la porte d'entrée et de derrière étaient bien fermées. J'ai pris mon sac avec mes vêtements et autres pour les monter, puis j'enfilai un shorty avec un débardeur avant d'éteindre et de me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'allais enfin attaquer les travaux. Je m'étais levée aux aurores pour me préparer, et une fois prête, je pris mon petit déjeuner avant de partir acheter le matériel nécessaire aux réparations. Je suis partie le plus tôt possible avec l'espoir de croiser le propriétaire. Quand je suis arrivée, une brume épaisse entourait la maison. Je suis descendue de voiture pour décharger le matériel, tout en étant prudente. Je ne pouvais pas voir très loin devant moi et le sol avait disparu sous cette couche sombre, à un tel point que je ne pouvais rien voir en dessous de ma taille. J'ai fait quelques pas vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la maison. Je me suis arrêtée net au moment où j'entendais des grognements proches de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander d'où ils provenaient quand un animal, sûrement un chien, me bondit dessus pour me faire tomber. J'essayais de me relever mais il avait agrippé ma jambe et essayait de me traîner je-ne-sais-où.

Moi : Lâche-moi ! Au s'cours !

Après plusieurs coups de pieds il avait fini par me lâcher, j'en profitai pour me redresser et courir jusqu'à ma voiture. J'ai ouvert une portière et me suis précipitais à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi. A peine avais-je fermé qu'il avait sauté contre la paroi pour tenter de m'atteindre. J'étais prostrée sur mon siège en attendant qu'il parte, lorsque les aboiements se turent. J'ai levé la tête pour voir dehors, j'apercevais des lumières, provenant certainement de lampes, s'approcher. Je suis sortie de voiture et presque aussitôt les grognements reprirent. J'étais collée à ma voiture, les lumières se rapprochant.

Le brouillard devint moins épais et je pouvais maintenant apercevoir deux silhouettes. J'entendis un sifflement avant que le chien ne parte en courant vers les deux personnes. Je pouvais désormais les voir, il s'agissait de deux agents de police dont l'un étant le shérif. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de moi, le chien les suivant gentiment.

Shérif : Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, mademoiselle, il y a eu erreur sur la personne. Nous suivions un homme, vous l'avez peut-être croisé ?

Moi : Avec ce brouillard, même si il était passé devant moi, je ne l'aurais pas vu. Et il faudrait peut-être faire attention quand vous lâchez un chien qui attaque tout ce qui bouge, dans la nature.

Shérif : A vrai dire, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

Moi : Je n'habite pas très loin et je suis arrivée hier. Je n'ai pas encore mis à jour mes papiers.

Shérif : Bien et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Moi : Je cherche quelqu'un.

Il soupira avant de regarder son collègue et de revenir à moi.

Shérif : Vous ne trouverez personne de fréquentable près de cette maison. Rentrez chez vous.

Je suis remontée dans ma voiture mais côté conducteur, cette fois. Le brouillard avait presque entièrement disparu, j'ai démarrée et me suis éloignée de la maison. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour attendre qu'ils partent. Je me suis installée sur le canapé avec le téléphone à côté de moi pour passer quelques coups de fil. J'ai notamment appelé pour me faire expédier les affaires laissées derrière moi lors de mon départ.

Femme : Très bien, alors on t'envoie tout ça. Et est-ce que tu veux que Taiko vienne ?

Moi : Oui, je compte rester le plus longtemps possible ici.

Femme : D'accord, tu devrais tout recevoir dans les prochains jours et surtout n'oublie pas que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux revenir. J'ai conscience de ton choix mais sache qu'on est tous là.

Moi : Merci, je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir.

J'ai raccroché puis décidé qu'il était temps de retenter ma chance. J'ai fermai à double-tour avant de prendre ma voiture et de retourner à la maison Hale. J'avançais doucement dans l'allée quand je vis une voiture noire derrière la maison. Je me suis garée et me suis vite dirigée vers la voiture. Il n'y avait personne dedans. J'ai entendu l'alarme de mon téléphone, je suis allée rejoindre mon coffre. J'ai regardé mon téléphone pour voir neuf heures s'afficher pour ensuite faire mon injection. J'ai donc attendu un moment mais personne ne venait, suite à quoi j'ai commencé à préparer les affaires que j'avais laissé plus tôt, pour les réparations. J'ai commencée à hisser les planches et les fixer pour refaire les murs. Après quelques heures, le mur était fait, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Il commençait à se faire tard et le soleil disparaissait petit à petit.

Je suis descendue de mon échelle pour ranger mon matériel, une fois fini, il faisait nuit noire et toujours personne à l'horizon. Je me suis assise pas terre contre la voiture qui appartenait au propriétaire, enfin je l'espérais. Je suis restée là et plus le temps avançait plus j'étais fatiguée, malgré moi, je finis par m'endormir. C'est le grondement du tonnerre qui me réveilla. J'étais allongée sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Je me suis redressée, hébétée, je n'avais pas compris tout de suite ce que je faisais là. Peu après, je compris que c'était sûrement ce Derek qui m'avait déplacée. Je suis retourné à l'endroit où l'autre voiture était précédemment, malgré la pluie qui tombait sur mon visage.

Bien sûr, la voiture n'était plus là et en prime, j'étais trempée. J'étais en rage sur la route pour rentrer quand l'alarme de mon téléphone se déclencha. Je devais me dépêchée de rentrer car m'arrêter en pleine nuit au milieu de la route n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand je fus enfin arrivée, ma tête me tournait. J'étais obligée de m'appuyer sur ma voiture pour atteindre le coffre. J'ai enfin réussi à faire mon injection après ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Il n'en restait plus dans la mallette, il allait donc falloir que j'en prépare de nouveau. J'ai pris la mallette et fermé la voiture, ma colère ayant légèrement baissé. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte et sans réfléchir, je tournais la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

C'est après avoir fait un pas dans la maison que je me suis rappelée avoir fermé la porte à clef plus tôt. Une vague de crainte m'envahi légèrement. Je déposais délicatement la mallette contre le mur avant d'avancer doucement en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre au cas où. J'ai pris le balai qui était à quelques pas de moi. J'étais en train vérifiée les salles du rez-de-chaussée quand j'entendis un bruit à l'étage. Je montais donc les marches avec mon semblant d'arme en main, une boule dans la gorge. Le bruit venait de ma chambre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et ai flanquai un coup de pied dans la porte, comme les policiers dans les séries. Un homme était en train de sortir par ma fenêtre. Quand il a tourné la tête, j'ai pu apercevoir ses yeux qui étaient d'un magnifique bleu avant qu'il ne saute du toit. Je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre et quand j'y fus, je pouvais le voir traverser le jardin vers la forêt en courant. Ma colère avait disparue en même temps que l'orage. J'ai fermé la fenêtre ainsi que toutes les issues de la maison avant d'aller prendre une douche et de me coucher, des questions plein la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, il était presque dix heures et je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon lit. Je me repassais la scène de la veille, sans trouver de réponses à mes questions. J'ai enfin décidé de me lever quand au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'ai pris le balai avant de descendre l'escalier et de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai mon souffle, puis, après avoir pris soin de dissimuler le balai, j'ouvris la porte. J'ai pu constater avec soulagement, que mon visiteur était un policier. C'était un jeune homme brun, de taille moyenne qui paraissait maigrichon dans son uniforme. Ou c'était son uniforme qui était trop grand ?

Jeune Agent : Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis ici car dans la soirée, nous avons reçu un appel pour signaler une tentative de cambriolage.

Moi : Et c'est maintenant que vous venez ?

Suite à ces mots, il eut un air légèrement gêné. Il était sûrement nouveau, on pouvait le déduire à cause de son air mal assuré.

Moi : Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est entré mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne m'a rien volé. Je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivée à l'étage.

Jeune Agent : Je peux peut-être vous aider, il avait quelque chose de particulier, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me donner une description ou venir déposer une plainte au poste.

Moi : La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'il avait des yeux d'un bleu intense comme s'ils brillaient, sûrement à cause du reflet de la lune… Et il a aussi sauté de ma fenêtre pour se sauver.

Derrière lui, je pouvais voir un camion arriver et se garer devant la maison.

Moi : Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, il faudrait que vous alliez voir le conducteur le temps que j'aille me préparer.

Je n'allais tout de même pas sortir en pyjama, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un pyjama.

Jeune Agent : Oui, mais euh-

Moi : Merci beaucoup.

Je me suis dépêchée de fermer la porte avant de courir me changer. Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, je pouvais le voir discuter avec le conducteur. Celui-ci avait l'air de prendre un malin-plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique ce cher agent. J'ai vite terminée de me préparer avant de descendre, sortir et d'aller à leur rencontre. Le conducteur était assez imposant et il réunissait bien les clichés physiques sur les routiers. Il leva les yeux vers moi en me voyant arriver.

Conducteur : Alors princesse, c'est qui celui-là ? C'est pas ton… enfin tu comprends.

Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça et non, il est venu faire son travail.

Conducteur : Alors monsieur l'agent, vous allez bien nous aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

Jeune agent : Euh… oui, oui.

Le conducteur eut un éclat de rire avant de lui serrer fortement la main.

Conducteur : Très bien petit, alors quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Lewis, Lewis Smith.

Jeune agent : Euh… Samuel Travis.

Lewis : Allez viens par là.

Il le prit par les épaules et l'emmenas décharger le camion avec lui. J'avais comme l'impression que Lewis oubliait légèrement que Travis était agent fédéral. Je les ai suivis et aidés à décharger tous les cartons. Une fois tous les cartons descendus Lewis m'encouragea à le rejoindre devant le camion.

Lewis : Tu sais princesse, je ne suis pas venu tout seul.

Il ouvrit la portière passagère pour laisser apparaître mon Taiko. C'était un Husky Sibérien noir et blanc de cinq mois. J'ai déposé le carton que j'avais dans les bras pour laisser le jeune chien y sauter.

Lewis : Il a été infernal pendant tout le trajet.

Moi : Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

Lewis : Je sais que tu l'as trouvé mais tu es sûre que t'engager dans ton état avec un chien… Il sera mort de tristesse si tu n'es plus là.

Moi : Je sais bien tout ça, mais je ne peux et ne veux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, c'est sûrement égoïste mais c'est comme ça. On peut changer de sujet ?

Lewis : Sarah te passe le bonjour et t'a rajouté un carton avec de quoi préparer tes injections, tu devrais en avoir assez pour deux mois et plus, elle a dit de l'appeler quand il ne t'en restera plus beaucoup.

Moi : Bien.

J'ai déposé Taiko pour faire l'échange avec le carton avant de me diriger vers la maison. J'ai rejoint Travis qui ne nous avait pas attendus pour emmener les cartons sur le pas de ma porte. J'étais en train de rentrer les cartons quand il m'adressa la parole.

S. Travis : Excusez-moi mais pourquoi êtes-vous venue vivre ici ?

Moi : Je suis ici pour réparer une vielle maison.

S. Travis : Et vous ferez quoi après ça ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas encore, j'espère pouvoir rester encore longtemps. Vous pouvez me tutoyer maintenant, vous nous avez beaucoup aidés.

S. Travis : Très bien, mademoiselle.

J'eus un sourire avant de sortir pour rentrer les derniers cartons, Lewis sur mes talons.

Lewis : Bon princesse, je vais y aller.

Moi : D'accord et encore merci pour tout.

Il m'embrassa le front avant de sortir et de repartir dans son camion. Je suis retourné dans le salon ou j'avais laissé Travis, enfin Samuel.

Moi : Je vou, t'aurais bien offert un verre de n'importe quoi mais je n'ai rien à mettre dedans alors ce sera pour une autre fois.

Samuel. T : D'accord mais j'espère que ce sera dans d'autre circonstance.

Moi : Effectivement, moi aussi.

Je l'ai reconduit jusqu'à la porte avant de lui dire au revoir et c'est au moment où je commençais à avoir faim que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était midi et demi. Je me suis dépêchée de fermer les portes avant de rejoindre ma voiture, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à monter on voiture je pris conscience qu'on me suivait. C'était Taiko, qui me regardait à travers la vitre avec des yeux de cocker. J'ouvris la portière passager et lui fis signe de monter. Je fis la route jusqu'à la maison avec une petite escale dans une supérette, histoire de manger un peu. Je suis rentrée dans l'allée avec précaution, comme je le faisais toujours désormais, avant de me garer devant la maison. Je suis sortie après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour que mon chien puisse respirer. J'ai repris les travaux là où je les avais laissés la veille après avoir vérifié la solidité de ma partie de mur. J'ai hissée, avec l'aide de poids et d'une poulie, une poutre qui allait m'aider à fixer le mur dans l'angle de la maison. Une fois ma poutre en haut, il fallait que je la fixe correctement, autrement elle risquait soit de basculer et entraîner le mur, soit de traverser le plancher. Après une heure ou deux, en jouant des coudes et des mains, la poutre était enfin stable. J'étais en train de fixer de nouvelle planche pour finaliser le mur gauche quand une autre voiture s'engagea dans l'allée. C'était la voiture du shérif avec lui à son bord. Il se gara près de ma voiture avant de sortir.

Shérif : Il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas traîner dans le coin, non ?

Moi : J'avais plus vu ça comme un conseil.

Shérif : Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Moi : Loin de moi l'idée d'être insolente mais d'après la constitution des Etats-Unis, j'ai entièrement le droit d'être ici maintenant, sauf si le propriétaire est de votre avis.

Il me regarda sans pouvoir rien dire, j'étais toujours perchée en haut du mur quand il reprit la parole.

Shérif : Si je vous retrouve ici sans l'autorisation du propriétaire vous devrez partir, compris ?

Moi : Compris mais j'aurais l'autorisation.

Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que pour le moment, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le propriétaire. Il reparti, après quoi je continuais tranquillement mes travaux tout en réfléchissant à comment j'allais faire le lendemain pour venir sans être vue. Je n'allais plus pouvoir laisser ma voiture devant la maison et c'était de même pour mon matériel. Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, l'alarme de mon téléphone sonna pour m'indiquer quinze heures. Je descendis rapidement pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'ouvris le coffre pour prendre ma mallette, dans laquelle j'avais remis des injections plus tôt. J'ai planté l'aiguille dans ma cuisse avant de ranger la seringue vide, puis j'ai fermé le coffre quand Taiko a commencé à aboyer. Je suis allée lui ouvrir la portière, car c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dû apprécier de rester enfermé tout ce temps. Mais rien, il restait là à aboyer.

Moi : Vas-y sorts si tu veux, mais reste pas là à aboyer pour rien.

J'ai laissé la porte ouverte et me suis éloigné pour mettre en ordre mon matériel avant de le ranger dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes, Taiko ne se calmait toujours pas et je me demandais s'il n'aboyait pas après quelque chose. J'ai suivi son regard en direction de la maison, je crus voir l'ombre de quelqu'un disparaître, après quoi Taiko s'arrêta. J'ai refermé la portière avant d'aller vers la maison. J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand le pas suivant, je tombais nez à nez avec un homme, apparu comme par magie.

Moi : Excusez-moi, je cherche un certain Derek Hale. Vous le connaissez ?


End file.
